Pitch Black: I think I'm in Love
by Artemis450
Summary: Full summery inside: will have lemons and bad language, adult themes and violence. please review CHAPTER 1,2,&3 REDONE PLEASE READ AND TELL WHAT YOU THINK :Riddick X OFC
1. Prologue

**Pitch Black: I Think I'm In Love**

**Summary:**** What if Riddick was not the only convict on Hunter Gratzner and she is just as deadly as he is. Now stuck on T2 how will two cons find a conmen ground before it's too late.**

**Prologue**

_They say most of your brain shuts down in cyro-sleep, All but the __primitive side...the animal side._

_No wonder I'm still awake._

_Transporting me with civilians, Sounded like 40, 40-plus, heard an Arab voice. Some hoodoo holy man, probably on his way to New Mecca._

_But what rout… what rout._

_Smelled a woman, __Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather Prospector type. Free settlers and they only take the back roads._

_There's another woman but she was something else about her she smelled wild, fresh, and dangers. Her smell was setting a fire in my body._

_I could smell another merc he smelled all wrong._

_But here was my real problem Mr. Johns, the Blue-eye devil._

_Planning on taking me back to the slam… only this time he picked a ghost lane._

_Long time in between stop, a long time for something to go wrong._


	2. The Meeting

**Pitch Black: I Think I'm In Love**

**The Meeting**

**OFC**

**Name:**** Raven Saphera Shadow**

**Appearance:**** She is 5'8 with long red hair that ends at the top of her ass and her bangs hang over her left eye, she is has a very curvy body and felled out in the right places. She has lightly tanned skin and purple/silver eyes. When in her true form she has wolf ears on the top of her head, claws, and fangs.**

**Abilities:**** Her hearing, seeing, smelling are enhances along with her speed and strength, her claws are like steel. She can heal almost at once and can heal someone else.**

**Raven's POV**

I was not completely asleep my eyes were close but I could still hear and smell everything around me. I could smell some kids, a woman with a husband, I heard a holy man's voice, along with man that smelled like a trader, but here was what stop me dead there was TWO mrec's _'Oh that's just fucking lovely'_ I growled to myself.

But then there was _him_ I didn't know what to make of him. He was not like the others. Nope not like them at all, his smelled wild like a animal, but fresh and alive but dangers kind of like me _'so there's another killer on this ship… so that's why the other merc is here. Huh I wonder who it is.' _I thought to myself.

I was taking another look around when a small rock came flying into the ship and then I heard a groan of pain and then the smell of death came to my nose. Then there was more rock came flying in the ship.

I was then jerked around in my cyro-chamber and somehow my chains came loose and just as the door to my chamber opened and I fell to the floor with a moan. I was looking around and was about to get up when something fell on top of me.

I looked over my shoulder and meat cold blue eyes. I know his eyes they were the eyes of a merc but he was a junkie as well I could smell it. He just looked at me.

"Can you get off of me please." I growled at him.

He looked at me for a moment longer and then I growled at him. That made him come back and he moved off of me. I went to get up but he was right there in front of me again.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up into his chest. I moved to get away but he would not let me go. Then all of the sudden he let me go and I didn't wait to move away from him.

I knew the ship was going down and I needed to find a place where I would be safe. So I looked around and I found a place beside the other cons chamber. I moved over to his chamber and to the side where I lowered myself to the floor just as the whole left side of the ship was ripped out. I saw the merc almost sucked out of the ship but grabbed a pipe and was hanging on for dear life.

I was jerked around a lot but not as much as I would have if I was standing like the merc was. But then we slammed to a stop witch made me slammed my head on the side of the man's cyro-chamber and fell to the floor where my vision blurred and then it all turned black.

**Riddick's POV**

I was awake looking around seeing all the people that was around me but what really caught my intension was a woman that was not too far away from my chamber. She had an animal feel about her and she smelled so fresh, and wild like moon lilies and a fresh rain shower. It was really intoxicating and electrifying. I could tell that she was awake just like I was even if her eyes were closed her muscles were tense and ready for anything. It was quite but then some rocks came flying through the ship and then I heard a groan of pain and the nothing but the smell of death. The ship then jerked and the woman con fell out of her cyro-chamber and on to the floor. She was about to get up when Johns fell on top of her _'poor girl'_ I said to myself.

Johns just looked around and then looked down I could see the lust in his eyes. She looked over her shoulder and told him something but Johns just keep stirring at her. She then growled at him and Johns got off her really fast. He pulled her up once he was up and she was trying to move away from him but Johns pulled her closer to him.

Then he just let her go and she wasted no in moving away from him. She looked around really quick and then moved closer to my tank. As she came closer to me I got a better look at her and she was beautiful with her deep red hair and tan skin to her purple/silver eyes and then there was her body. She was wearing a black tank-top that was form fitting and she had faded light blue jeans and with a pair of steel toed black boots. I looked back to her face and saw she was wearing a necklace that had a sapphire blue heart with a silver crested moon.

She moved to the side of my tank and moved low to the floor and not even seconds later the left side of the ship was ripped open and I saw Johns about to get sucked out but he grabbed onto something and held on for dear life.

I moved back to the woman con she was doing very well. Until the ship came to a hard stop and her head slammed off the side of the cyro-chamber. I saw her hit the floor and then she was out.

I got out of my chamber and went over to the woman and looked her over, once I made sure she was ok I left and tried to find a place to hide.

**Raven's POV**

I was coming to and trying to get a feel for what was around me. I knew I was chained and that there was someone there with me.

So I opened my eyes and saw the same man I was looking at earlier but now I had time to really see him and he was sexy. He was wearing all black for his black tank-top, to him black cameo pants and his black boots. He had a horse bit in his mouth and he was blind fold on.

I was looking at him when I saw he turned his head as if he was looking at me I saw that there was a tear in the blind fold. I turned my head to the side and looked at him.

We were chained up close together, I looked away from him and started to look around when I felt him move closer to me I wiped around and came face to face with the man and I froze. My eyes locked on him and once he was close he took a deep breath through his nose _'What the hell is he doing.'_ I thought to myself but once he took another breath it hit me _'He's getting my sent.'_ But when he moved even closer I growled and he backed up.

I looked around again trying to find a way out but I made sure to keep the man in sight. When I fully looked over to him I was that there was a gap in the pole that he was chained to. I was about to say something when I heard voices coming are way so I turn to see who.

The people that came in through the hole was the two merc's and both seemed shocked that I was awake because that was looking at me like I had two heads and one was breathing fire. I raised an eye brow at then.

As I looked at the mercs they looked a little alike both cold blue eyes and sandy brown hair but that's where it ends. I don't know the tall one but he was light built and was wearing a cop's outfit with a fake badge. Then there was Clark Summer he was sort and fat, it hurt my pride to say that this fucking sorry man has me even if he got me in the back.

They came closer to us and Clark had a smirk on his face, I looked at him and growled at him. That made him stop coming closer to me, the other one was not as smart. But then I saw movement behind them and looked really fast. There was a kid and a woman there.

I looked back at the mercs that was in front of us. Clark was the one to speak.

"Damn Shadow you did one hell of a job on your head. I know you don't care but you're worth more alive than dead" He sneered at me.

"Fuck you summer." I growled at him as I sent him a glared at him. His smirk stayed on his face but I could smell the fear coming from him.

"Now now Shadow be nice and I'll let you out to play before you go home." he purred to me and I curled my lip in a snarl as I stood up the best I could.

"And what makes you think I would want to play with people that don't know the games I play and even if they did they would not be on the same leave as me. So I say again fuck you summer." I growled at the sort merc.

Clark backed away from me and I smiled a cold smile as I smelled the fear that was coming of him then someone was in my way so I looked up and there was the other merc looking at me like I was something to eat. So I turned my glare on him and it killed the lust look but he did not pull back.

"Oh come now sweetheart no need to be like that, we're all stuck on this plaint together and the others will need all the help we can get." He purred at me as he looked me up and down. I growled loudly and beard my teeth.

"Why would I help you when the fuck behind you will being me to my death once we are off this rock." I snarled at him. "So I'll tell you the same fucking thing FUCK YOU and have a nice day." I told him in a nice and happy voice.

The guy next to me chuckled and the merc looked over at him.

What are you laughing at Riddick." The guy snapped. But I looked over at him with a awe look. This was Riddick I heard about him.

"Nothing at all Johns just good to know I'm not the only one that hates you." He said with a smile and was looking over at me, I smiled back.

Just then another woman came in and started to talk to the woman that was with the kid and then they called to the mercs. They turned and left I growled and sat back down.

I turned too looked at Riddick.

"So your Riddick huh?" I asked and I turned my head to the side.

"Yeah that's me, so do I get to know your name or do I have to guess." He asked in a purring voice I smirked.

"Raven S. Shadow." I said nodding my head.

"Well I'm Richard B. Riddick. It's nice to know there's one person that I won't have to kill." He said to me as he looked me from head to toe and back again. I rolled my eyes and looked around.

I smile at him and then I remember what I was going to tell him before the others came in.

"Riddick look up there's a gap in the metal think you could…"

I never got to finish what I was going to say because he was raising his arms…

**Thanks for reading please review.**


	3. Creeper

Pitch Black: I think I'm in Love Creeper

**Please tell me if you want someone to live and someone to die because I will keep some alive that died in the move and some will be killed in other way ok thanks and I hope you like it.**

**Raven POV**

Riddick stood up his full height and raised his arm till his shoulders popped out of place and moved them over his head till they were free from the poll that he was changed to and then he popped them back in place.

He then came over to me and started to mess with my cuffs they fell off I looked up at him with confused eyes he bent down next to my ear and said.

"Don't think I would leave someone like you with them do you?" He said in his deep voice that sent shavers through my whole body.

"Yeah I was thinking that from what I heard was that it was you and on one but you. So sorry if that is what was on my mind." I said sounding guilty.

He looked at me with a smile and pulled me up to him and I felt his hard body agent mine and that secant and lot of shavers through my body, we started to leave the ship and we ran till he came to a stop. I then saw he still had his cuffs I looked up at him to see he looked at me then to the right of us.

"I'm going to take my cuffs to sunrise stay low and out of sight ok." He told me in a deep voice.

"Yeah I got it. I am a first class killer and escape convict you know. I think I can handle staying out of sight with no one around till you get back ok sugar." I told on rolling my eyes at him.

I heard him chuckle as he ran to sunrise saying something found someone that was more smart mouth then him at that I smiled and let a little laugh escape my lips.

When he was out of sight I went to the rocks that was around were he left me and then made myself invisible to anyone and everything. I saw Clark come running out of the ship looking like he just pissed his-self. He was looking around and he was as white as a ghost.

I smiled at his panicked face and the more I watch him look like the weak human that he is the lauder my animal side was screaming for me to end the man's life that was trying to put me away but I stay were I was and watch him run to the other severs that were talking at the front of the ship and they all looked shaken after Clark told them that we were missing. But no were near as white as the marcs. I smiled at that because they knew nether Riddick or I had any reason to kill the other severs.

**Riddick POV**

Once I left my cuffs that sunrise I ran back to the lovely con that I was liking more and more. As I came to the place that I left her she was nowhere in sight. I smiled to myself _'Good girl' _my inner self purr as she was nowhere in sight. I went in the rocks that was around and found her looking back at the ship with a cold smile.

I looked to where she was looking and found that she was looking at the other servers more so the marc that she called Clark and I saw the way he was looking around and how jumpy he was. The same smile came to my lips went I saw her fighting with her inner killer self.

I went up to her so we needed to leave here before one of us kills the people we want to.

"Raven come on it's time to leave don't worry you'll have his blood soon baby now come on." I told her softly and took her hand.

I saw her closed her eyes and taking so deep breaths when she open them they was the same when I first meet her. She turned to me with a smile.

"Thanks Riddick" she said softly as she walked forward pulling my hand.

"For what" I asked.

"For not calling me Shadow. It's nice to hear my first name and not being called Shadow all the time." She said a bit sad but smiled up at me.

I smiled at her I knew now she felt but I liked everyone calling me by it.

"Sure anytime come on let's get out of here I want to put some space between us and them." I told her as we headed out still hand and hand.

"Ok lead the way." She purred at me.

**Raven POV**

We walked a way from the wreck when Riddick broke the silence between us.

"So what does the S stand for?" He asked me out of know where.

"Huh?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Your name, you said it was Raven S. Shadows. So what does the S stand for?" He asked again now looking at me

"Ooo that it stand for Saphera, why did you want to know." I told him proudly

"I just do I like to know who I'm stranded on a plant with humans that are scared to death of my." He said like it was a normal answer. I just cracked up laughing.

Once I got myself under control it was quite for another five minutes but what Riddick said next that took me by surprise.

"It's a nice name…fits you well." He said in a low voice it was almost like a crease.

"Ahh…thanks." I said with a blush.

Then we came to a bone yard we were looking around when we heard people coming. We looked at one another and ran for cover just as we got there we saw the same woman from the ship and with her there was the holy man with his students and the two marcs.

When I saw that they moved away from me I got down and move with them but I stay in the shadows and close to the ground when I came to the woman and she was all alone.

I was about an arm length away from her and still well out of sight but I was not the only one around the woman one of the mercs I think his name was Johns. I was about to move a little closer but something grabbed me around my waist. I was about to start fighting when the scent of Riddick came to me and I calmed down. _'umm fresh snow and white sage.'_ I said to myself.

I looked back at Riddick I glared at him for scaring the death out of me but he just smirked at me and dragged me with him up to Fry and Johns. He then let me go and moved closer to her and pulled out his shive and started to move it to her when we heard what they were talking about. Fry was going to dump us all to save her own ass!

Riddick looked at me with the same pissed look and then back to Fry he then moved his shive back to her. Just when I think he was going to slit her from the back of her neck to her ass.

He moves it up to her head and cut a pice of her heir off and started to smell it _'ok so he's a creeper nice…just grate I have the hots for a creeper'_ I told myself with a just my luck look. Riddick then looked over at me with a smile and I roll my eyes. I turn around and started walking.

"Creeper!" I yelled over my shoulder.

He chuckled "I was just getting her sent that's all"

"Right and Clark is a nice person on the inside." I said with heavy sarcasm.

Riddick just laughed at me.

I was still walking when I felt him grabbedmy wrist and pulled me back to him. I looked up at him confused.

"We're going back to the crash." He said as he dragged me with him back the way we just came.

"What why we just got away from there and now you want to go back." I said in total shock.

"Yeah and we stick together who knows they might have something we need so come on." He said still dragging me with him.

"Or they will see you and we will be back to square one or we get shot nether one I want to happen." I said with venom and a glare.

"It's won't come on now." He side with his own glare.

"Fine but if I get caught or shot I'm kicking your ass." I huffed and fallowed him.

He just laughed at me and with that we were on are way to the ship.

Thanks for reading and please review and tell me anything you think I need to change or anything you like. Thanks for reading. 


	4. What The Hell is Down There

**Pitch Black: I think I'm in love**

**What the hell is down there!**

Raven's POV

As we walked back to the ship I was walking on the spine of one of the bones things and Riddick was walking under me. We were quite for some time.

Till he jumped up and walked right beside me, He was the one that broke the silent.

"So how did you come to be in this life style?"

I was quite for a little bet

"I killed my dad and been on my own ever censes."

"How old were you when it happened?"

"8."

"When made you kill him at 8 years old."

"Are you asking my story Mr. Riddick?" I asked him in a joking voice.

He smiled at me and gave a nod.

"I'll tell you later it's not the happiest story ok, anyway where here."

"Raven I will found out you know that."

"Yeah I know but I'm not ready now ok so drop it."

And he did we were quite all the way to the ship and I watched as the man that was sitting on top of the ship_ 'or what was left of it'_ I kicked the ship and watch as he jumped in his set. I smirk and did it again and this time he jumped right out of his set and went below.

Riddick looked at me like I lost my mind but I just smiled at him and walked up to the top where the man was sitting before Riddick sat in the chair and I sat right next to him.

We was looking at the other survives that was in the back and saw a man walking up to the door and as the others stopped just before they hit him he was shot by Zeke that was taking the dead and putting them in a hole.

I snickered at the people and Riddick was looking at me like I lost my mind. I just smiled at him and looked back at the people blow.

"I don't think they will last much longer if this is how they are."

"That is what makes this so fun."

I rolled my eyes at him and saw Zeke load the dead man on the plank and started dragging him to the pit.

I got up and fallowed him and I could feel Riddick behind me as I followed him. I got very close to Zeke when he pulled back the tarp and there were no bodies in there.

The man jumped in the pit and I moved closer to the pit when something grabbed him I jumped in the pit and grabbed Zeke but he was pulled from me I was just about to help him when Riddick grabbed me around my waist. I looked at him with a cold glare.

"You can't help him now he's already dead."

I knew he was right but that did not stop me wanting to kill the thing that was killed Zeke.

My animal side was screaming at me to kill the threat to myself.

We started running after we heard people coming are way but as we were just cleared the pit site Riddick was hit out of no were by Johns. I looked at him and the look he gave me told me to run so I did.

I was just about to clear the spick when I saw Clark with a gun pointing at me. So I made a B-line for the ship I ran through the spicks I just came in site of the ship when I felt a pain in the back of my neck I grabbed at it and found a dart. I got dizzy and just before I fell I saw Riddick looking at me then everything went black.

Riddick's POV

I was being dragged to the ship when I heard a gunshot and I felt my heart fall, I started looking around trying to find Raven and I did she had something in her hand and I saw that it was a dart.

Then she looked at me and then she passed out. It was then that the other merc came up to her and looked smug I let a growl out when I saw he was going to touch her.

But the holy man and the woman that had kicked me was picking her up and fallowing me in to the ship where they changed up again. After that they left and I looked at Raven and was looking her over to make sure she was ok I don't know why I felt like this but I do and I didn't want to fight it. This girl was something different.

I was brought out of my though when she started to fight to wake up.

Raven's POV

I could feel my body up and wanting to move but my eyes was not opening and felt like they weighted 100 ponds. But I heard movement to my right and I found it a little easier to open my eyes to open.

I looked around to find that I was in the ship and something moved to my right again and I looked to see Riddick he was looking at me.

"Well hello sunshine."

"I'm gonna kick your ass Riddick."

"Why would you do that?"

"I told you if we got caught or I got shot I was gonna kick your ass so beware."

He just chuckled at me.

We were looking around when Clark, Johns, Fry, and Jack came into the ship. I loved the look on Clarks face and I made sure I smiled at him when he came closer.

"How the hell are you awake that dart had enough trank., To keep you asleep for 2 days?"

"well I guess you're losing your touch Clarky."

He turned red that Fry, Jack, and I laughed hard and long. But then when it died down there was a heavy silence that was broken by Fry.

"So where's the body?"

No response from Riddick.

"Well you want to tell me about the sounds, Riddick. You told Johns that you heard something right before…" Fry said.

Again no response from Riddick.

"How about you Shadow, you want to tell me what the hell happened?" Fry asked.

She got no response from me.

She looked between Riddick and me before she said something that pissed me off.

"You don't what to talk to me that's fine… but just so you know there's a debate right now to see if we should just leave you here… both of you."

Just as she started to walk away Riddick spoke but he was looking at me the whole time.

"You mean the whispers?"

And with that we had her.

"What whispers?" Fry Asked

I caught on fast and answered her.

"The one that's telling me to go for the sweet spot just to the left of the spine fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta." I said

Riddick picked up where I left off.

"It's a metallic taste human blood copperish, if you cut it with pepper snaps that goes away…" Fry cut him off.

"You want to shock me with the truth now." Fry said

It was quite for a little while Riddick was now looking at Fry and she was looking right back at him. I was just looking back and forth between the two of them.

Riddick was the one to break the silence this time.

"All you people are so scared of Raven and I. Most day's I would take that as a complement buts it's not us you got to worry about now." He said.

Fry looked thoughtful for a moment then she spoke.

"Show me your eyes Riddick."

"You'd have to come a lot closer then that" Riddick said.

I don't know why but I didn't like that Fry was getting closer to him I felt like that was my and only my right and from the look Riddick passed me he knew I felt that way.

As fry got closer I felt a growl come up my throat.

"Closer." Riddick said.

And Fry moved to close for my likings.

Then Riddick jumped at her and Fry jumped like a foot in the air while moving back. But you could see his eyes and I was in awe, they were beautiful.

They were like a blue-silver and glowed.

We heard Jack move closer _'damn I forgot the others were still here.'_

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" Jack asked Riddick that was now sitting back beside me and I don't know but I looked away from him when he looked at me and look at Jack.

I still felt him looking at me as he answered the kid's question.

"You got to kill a few people." Riddick said

"I can do that." Jack told him.

"Then you got to get sent to a slam where they tell you you'll never see daylight again." Riddick continued.

"You dig up a doctor…you pay him twenty menthol kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyes…" Jack finished for Riddick.

"So you can see who sneakin' up on you in the dark." Jack smiled.

"Exactly!" Riddick smiled at the kid.

"Leave." Fry told Jack and the kid smile went down.

I was about to snap at Fry when I felt Riddick's hand squeezes mine I knew he was telling me to stay put. I took it as he was trying to protecting her and I don't know why but that made me even madder. I took my hand from his.

"Leave." Fry said again.

"Cute kid." Riddick said after Jack was gone.

"Did I kill a few people? …sure, did I kill Zeke? ...no. You got the wrong killer." He told them.

Johns was tired with Riddick's games and took Fry's spot in front of Riddick.

"He's not in the hole we looked." Johns said.

I spoke this time.

"Look deeper." I told them.

Johns came up to me with a smirk as he grabbed my cuffs.

"Fine but you're the one going down there." He told me.

"The fuck I am." I yelled at him.

I heard Riddick growl and tried to move in front of me but Johns was already pulling me with them.

I could have sworn I heard Riddick tell me to 'be safe'.

They dragged me to the pit and all the saviors was there.

As Johns put me in front of the hole where he took off my hands cuffs.

Shazza looked at me before she told me.

"Please try to find Zeke when your down there."

I turned to her.

"I'll try and sorry I tried to help I did but they had a strong hold on him." I told her.

She hugged me and wished me luck.

I turned back to the hole and when to it just before I when in I took off my necklace.

"Jake can you hole this for my please I won't need it." I asked.

"Yeah sure no prob."

I smiled at her and I could feel the change coming so I went to the hole and started to crawl down it.

I felt the change over take my ears moved to the top of my head and my hearing became sharper and they had fur on them, my smelling was stronger and shaper, my eyes stayed the same but her vision was sharper and brighter, my human nails grew into deadly claws, my canines grew into fangs, my speed, my strength, and my mind was faster and stronger.

I got to the end of the hole and landed in a tunnel that went everywhere I could see things in the shadows. I could see them very well and I they were predators but they must have found me a bigger one because they did nothing but watch me. So I left them alone and moved on to find Zeke. I put my noise up and started to smell around when I came to a place a little away for the hole I went through and I found what was ever left of Zeke.

I felt sad for Shazza.

I turned to go back when I saw some new things have gotten there and they were blocking my way. I knew these were going to fight me and I felt joy _'It's been a good while sense I had a good fight.'_ I thought as one of them came at me I smiled as I swiped him with my claws and he fall dead the others seem to have second thoughts about attacking me. But they got over it and attacked me all at once and I took all of them down but they got some good hits in on my and that seemed to give the others some balls because they started surrounding me.

But I got out of there and started crawling up a random hole trying to get away from them but they grabbed the rope that was tied to me.

"Help me…I'm in here I'm in side." I screamed as loud as I could.

I looked down and saw like 50 trying to pull me down to them.

"Help please Jack, Fry, Shazza, Imam someone please help me!" I screamed again.

Not even two seconds a rock climbing pick broke into the spick and a hand came in my view and I grabbed it without a seconded thought.

As they was pulling my through everyone was talking at once jack was saying that he heard he first imam and fry was asking if I was ok.

Johns held me to his chest as he and Imam dragged me out of the hole. Once I was out Imam let go but Johns did not and I was a little uneasy but as soon as the things below grabbed on to the rope again and pulled I was glad that he did not let go as I went back to the hole I clung to Johns.

"Get it off me. Get it off my please!" I yelled as the things pulled harder.

Johns pulled out his knife and cut if off me and we fell to the ground with me still being held be Johns.

As I started to get up he let me go and it was only then I saw everyone looking at me in shocked, it was then I remembered that I was in my true form.

"I'll tell everyone about this later ok please I need to get my wounds looked at."

They all gave a yes and we walked back to the ship. As we walked back Shazza walked with me.

"I know it's no point to ask but…did you find Zeke down there?" she asked me I looked at her and stopped walking, I looked her right in the eyes.

"Yeah I did but Shazza the only thing that was left was his foot I'm so sorry." I told her and looked down.

Shazza did something that someone has not done to me in a very long time, Shazza came to me and gave me a hug as she cried and I gave it back to here. I did not know that everyone stopped and was now looking at us till I heard Clark clear his throat. We broke a port and looked at everyone some had socked looks other smiled.

"I think you're going soft Shadows, where's the killer I know you are deep down." Clark sneered at me.

"I only kill when I have a reason to Clark. I have never killed someone without them doing something to me to have me kill them."

**Thanks for reading I hoped you liked it please Review**


	5. Raven Story

**Raven Story**

When we got back some of the others stayed away from me other then the two younger boys at was all was with Imam that I now know were Ali and Hassan, Jack, and Shazza and Imam was never too far away just in case Shazza needed him help her with some of the injures I have _'Even when I told them that they would be gone soon' _I thought to myself. The other thing was that the people were not frightened or any other bad things like I was getting from the others exactly Fry.

She had it all she was frightened, degusted, and jealous? I had no clue what the last one was about but she was crazy if she was jealous of me I mean I was a freak, an outcast. I had to hid what I looked like because what people don't know they try to kill and I did not need that to the long list of fucked up things that happen to me.

I looked around and saw everyone was coming over to me, all but Johns and I looked around again but he was nowhere, and just when I was about to turn to the others I saw him coming out of the ship with Riddick behind him.

I was waiting to see how Riddick took the true me because he was looking around looking for something. Then he looked at me I saw his eyes when wide and he took in all of my new look from the red and silver tipped ears, more profound breast, hips, and long lags to my more deadly claws, eyes, and teeth.

**Riddick POV**

I heard the others come back and I waited for them to bring back Raven and change her back up but they didn't and the longer I waited the more I felt like my heart was being ripped out and I did not know what or how but I wanted Raven back here with me so I can be sure she's ok.

I was cut out of my thought when John can in he looked like he was about to make a deal with the devil.

"Findlay found something worse than me, huh?" I asked him looking down but what I really wanted to asked was where the hell Raven was.

"So here's the deal you work without chains, bit, and without shives. You do what I say when I say it." He told me but I was not in the mood for this.

"For what…I'll end up going back to some ass cell Fuck you." I told him with an icy glare. He stopped and looked off for a moment then looked back.

"The truth is….I'm tired of chasin' you." He told me and he did look tired but I was in a bad mood and there was no way I was making this easy for him.

"What you sayin' you cut me loose." I asked him.

"I'm sayin' you could have died in the crash." He said. I stared at him.

"My advice do me….don't take the chance I won't get shive happy on your want to be ass…" I started

"Alright." He cut in.

"Ghost me motherfucker because that's what I'll do to you."I told him looking smug.

Then he pulled his gun and fired but he shot the chain that was holding my cuffs. I moved my hands too me and looked up at him.

"I want you to remember this moment …the way it could have gone but didn't." He handed me my goggles with a here.

I moved so fast he didn't have time to reacted, I grabbed his gun and had it pointed at him before he knew it.

"Fuck you!" I told him and at that moment I remembered that he dragged Raven from me and now she wasn't here.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked looking so clam I was about to pull the trigger when I heard Raven someone that she was fine and she would heal fast, that it was nothing. I looked at him and got an plan.

"I want you to remember this moment." I told him and through his gun in the ground and walked away.

John fallowed till we got to the opening of the ship then he walked in front of me. As soon as I got outside I was looking around for her then I looked to where the Jack kid was sitting and I saw the most beautiful thing ever.

There was sitting Raven I could tell by her smell that it was her but now she had dog ears on her head they were red like her heir all but the tips they was silver, her eyes were the same but looked more aware and she was smiling so I saw her teeth looked sharper and she had fangs, she looked more filled out, and the look at her claws I now know why she didn't make a shive when she ran the first time. She looked like a true animal made for killing.

But she was everything I would want or need because I knew she could stand toe to toe with and most likely kick my ass and that is something I don't find a lot…if ever.

**Raven POV**

The only thing I got from Riddick was desire and happiness _'okay so I don't have to worry about him thinking I'm a freak sweet.'_ I thought happily.

But now everyone was all around me and I knew what they wanted. Johns walked over to me and so did Riddick.

"Okay time to tell us what the fuck you are." Clark said and to my surprise I was not the only one that glared at him Shazza, Jack, Ali, Hasan, Imam, and Riddick did to.

"Fine but I'll have to tell you my whole story to do that." I told them hoping they dropped if they heard that but I was wrong.

"That's fine we have the time it's not like we have anything other to do." Came John's reply and everyone seemed to agree. I sight and nodded.

"Okay. My mother died giving birth to me and I always know that my dad hated me for it but never did anything about that hate and then. It all started a month or so after my 5TH birthday, He came home drunk again but this time he was louder than the other times he came home drunk. I got a bad feeling so I was hiding under my covers when the door slammed open and in walked her father he came over to my bed and ripped from my bed and through me out into the living room.

He came in right behind me yelling at me telling me that I was nothing buta killer because my mom died in giving me life and that he was going to punish me for killing her (I closed my eyes as I was telling them this it was the first time i talked about my childhood.) he took his belt off and then he ripped my night dress and started beating me. He beat me till I cried out but when I did that he beat me harder all the while telling me I was a killer and I killed my mom that he didn't even want me in the first place. He didn't stop till he passed out from him being so drunk and I just lade there crying very softly so I didn't wake him up but to hurt to move away from the monster I had called my father.( I looked around to see there reaction I could see sad, anger to non caring) I cried myself to sleep, it was sometime till I was woken up by someone rubbing my back and sobbing I opened my eyes to see my father looking at me crying. But as soon as I saw his face I screamed and shout up and to the closest corner shaking and whimpering with tears running down my face.

He looked at me like what I did broke him. He looked at me and started moving closer to me.

"Raven…sweetie…I-it's daddy." He said softly but I whimpered and moved as close to the wall as I could.

"Sweetie daddy's sorry from what I did please…Raven your all I have left…please don't be scared of me…daddy won't ever do anything like this ever again." He said brokenly and started to sob loudly.

And me being 5 I believed him and removed myself from the wall and moved closer to him. Then I ran to him and ripped my arms around him and he hugged me to him and cried and he was true to his word till my 6th birthday and it was move the same and again I forgave him because he was my dad and i wanted him to love me.

It was like that till I was 8 and he did nothing to me not even yelled at me I thought that he was going to keep his promise this year, but it was six months later when I was in my room doing some homework when I heard him and another guy in the house at first they just stayed in the living room and talking but then I heard them move back down the hall where mine and dad's room was, and when they passed up dad room I knew it was me they was after I got up and ran to the door and locked it and then to my dresser and pulled a knife that a friend gave me a long with a bag of clothes I hid there.

My friend knew everything I went through and gave me the knife because she knew it was only a matter of time till something like this happened and then I looked to the window and ran to it I through the latter out the window that we made together and I was just out of the window when they came bursting through my door.

When they saw me my dad yelled for me to get back here and the man next to him was shocked. He was a young man black heir brown eyes strong built but something was off. Before my dad or the other guy could acted I was out the window and clamming down and as soon as my feet hit the ground I was running I could hear my dad yelling at me and calling me ever name in the book, but I did not stop till I got to my friends house. I walked up to her house and knocked on the door, I didn't know if they would answer because it was late but mother must have been helping me out because Liz's mother answered and she looked confused as to why I was here I looked up to her a smiled.

"Raven what are you doing here so late darling."She asked me with a sweet and soft voice. I looked up at her and tried to think or what to tell her.

"Uh…my dad went out and I don't want to be all alone in are home and thought that maybe I could stay here and don't worry I left a note for him when he comes home. I'm just scared to be all alone."I told her playing the little kid part to a tee and it worked her face malted and she smiled at me and let me come in.

"Well of course you may stay here while he is out but I can't believe he was going to make you sleep there all alone what kind of father is he."She ranted _'if she only knew what he really was trying to get me to do.' _I thought

"Oh Liz is up on her room doing homework ok Raven…you go on up and I'll bring up some hot coco and some treats ok."She said and I gave her a big smile and nodded.

I ran up the stairs to Liz's room and knocked on it. She opened it and was shocked to see me but got over it fast and pulled me in to her room and in to a hug and I broke down and started crying and I told her what happen.

When I got clam downed enough just before her mother came in with are snake and left we got down to talking out what I had to do because I could not stay here long before they came looking for me. Then we got it I could run away I had saved up a lot of money I got scenes I was 5 and he first hit me…I don't know why but I did and know I know why I knew I would one day need it to get away.

We smiled but it was sad because we both knew we would not see each other for a long time but we were both happy because I would be free. After we finished are snack we put the tray outside and got in the bed and went to bed.

The next morning I thank Liz for everything got my things ready and when down stairs were her mom and dad was eating breakfast. They stopped and both of them smiled at me I managed a small smile back and told them I should get going and thank you for letting me stay the night.

They smile bigger and said it was no problem and they would be happy to have me over any time. I said my goodbye and walked out of a nice house that had a very nice family. I then remembered what I had to do and cleared my head and started thinking now I was going to get in and out of the house without daddy dearest and friend caching me because he most likely is awake waiting for me to come home.

But then it hit me, my window and the door would be watched but the back door and other window would be free. A smile came to my lips as I looked at my hell and sure enough I was right the man was watching my window and going through my things and then he stopped to smell a pair of my underwear and then it hit me as to why dad brought him home.

This man was going to rape me and my father was going to let him. I felt so angry I could not see strait but I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths and was a little bit better and started looking for a good point to come in at, and I found it on a branch that went to the room this I needed. I smiled and thanked my mother.

I clamed up and entered the room I looked around and found the weak floor board and lifted it up, and there was my money but the door to the room flew open and I was grabbed from behind. When I was dropped to the floor I looked to see it was the man that was in my room that had been the one to grab me.

I looked up to see my father coming to me and slapped so hard I landed back on the ground. I looked up at him with hate and a lot of it he seemed to flitter but then shakes it off.

"Raven that was not nice running off like that you left your master behind and unsatisfied, how very rude."He said to me and I looked to the man beside him with wide eyes and when they started laughing at me I felt the anger, hate, hurt, and above all sadness I snapped.

I stood fast and moved away from them I stood strong and when they started to move in on me I did the only thing I could think of I pulled my knife out in front of me and man stopped right then _'good one down and one to go' _I though as I look at the man he looked angry. Then i truned to my father.

"You dare pull a knife on your father you little bitch!"He roared at me and then lunged.

I did what I had learned from Liz's big brother, I brought the knife up and once it was in ripped I to the left and when he lunged again I got his stomach and jerked the knife right and he fell and when he didn't move I knew I just killed my father, but I didn't feel sad or like I did anything wrong. I felt happy i was free.

I then looked around and found the other man was gone and then it hit me I killed my father, I the little 8 year old girl killed her own father. I heard the sound of sirens and knew the man had called the police I went to my corner and started to shake and rack back and forth only then did the tries start but it was from happiness I was free.

It didn't take them long to get here and this is how they found me, they took me to jail and then court where I was found guilty for homicide, from there I was put in a high level slam and lived there till I was 17 and I was sold to a government lab off the books so the slam still get the money for me being there.

Now that was hell. They made my what i am and for how I look, they was trying to make killing perfections by splicing gains with that of animals that are the most dangerous on the plant they come from. I was a splice with a shadow, fire, water and time wolves from the elemental Planate all alpha females and all lethal. That is if the person lived in the first place you see when they did this to us the body had to work 100x harder to keep you alive and most of the time the person's body gave out before the change was complete. I was there for 7 years and I would never wish that on anyone else. to be in pain every waking minute.

In the end there were seven of us four girls and three boys but I was the only k-9 in the group and elemental as well but we all had gift's that came with the animal that we were matched with we also was trended in now to be killing perfections we were made to be quick and silent and if you was not you where beaten in front of everyone, but I made a friend her name was Sandy and she was a sweet girl she was a raddled snake but we got alone anyhow. She like me came from a hell of a family, it was her father that sold her to the lab. She was small and kind she didn't belong there and I took to looking out for her.

They didn't like so they tried to make us fight each other and the loser died we refused and they killed her in front of me telling me I was more worth to them then she was and that friends made you weak. So I did what they made me to do I killed every last one that had anything to do with making us like this and set the other ones free, I then detruded everything that had to do with us or how to make something like us I been on the run ever scenes then, till the fuck behind you caught me and when they have me they will kill me end of it I wiped out one of their best places and the things they made are running because of me too. Okay now you know any questions?"

No one said a thing so I got up and walked off help just things ready for the trip to the compound fry and them found with Jack and Ali right with me I smiled and I could feel the wolf in me clime then as pups to her.

**Thanks for reading please review please thanks for reading**


	6. MY PUPS!

**Pitch Black: I Think I'm in Love**

**Her Pups!**

**Raven's POV**

We all was heading to the compound that they others found when they was looking for water. I was walking with Riddick keeping an eye on Jack, Ali, and Hassan I felt very protective over then, I looked over at Riddick he had not said a thing to me and I was getting to think that he wanted nothing to do with me now he knew the truth.

I sighed and looked up at the sky and then to the kids again. I just keep walking till I was grabbed and pulled out of sight. I looked up to meet Riddick's goggles that were staring at me.

"What Riddick?" I asked him not even trying to get out of his hold.

"… You seem sad why?" he said after a moment.

I looked at him like he just grown another head.

"What are you blind have you seen how the others look at me now and how they go out of their way to stay clear of me or the looks they give me and the worst is… is… you stop talking to me and that makes me sad ok so buzz off I'm not in the mood for jokes or comments ok!" I snapped and tried half-hearted to move away from him but he held me closer to him and just looked at me.

**Riddick's POV**

Raven was too quiet and she didn't look at me she just kept looking at the kids when I heard her sigh I looked over to her and I saw sadness in her face without thinking I grabbed her and pinned her to a wall. She looked shocked for a split moment then she turned her purple/silver eyes on me.

"What Riddick?" she asked me. I looked at her for a moment and then turned my head to the side still looking at her.

"…You seem sad why?" I asked her.

She looked at me like I just said 'I like the color pink' and I raised my eyebrow and waited.

"What are you blind have you seen how the other look at me now and how they go out of their way to stay clear of me or the looks they give me and the worst is… is… you stop talking to me and that makes me sad ok so buzz off I'm not in the mood for jokes or comments ok!" she snapped at me trying to get away from me but I held her in place but she only tried harder and I knew if she really wanted to she would be out of my hold.

I dragged her too me and growled at her to stop moving and she did I made her look at me and I then calmed her mouth in a heated kiss. I pulled away from her and rested my forehead on hers.

She looked at me confused, I smiled at her.

"Raven there is nothing you can do to ever make me not want anything to do with you. As far as I'm concerned you're the only one out of this group I know I can trust." I told her but was thinking something else _**'and the one that I'm falling for' **_I smiled at her and then let her out of my hold.

**Raven's POV**

After he told me that I gave him a big happy smile as I jumped on him and gave Riddick a hug. I then whispered a thank you in his ear. I then jumped off him and started walking off.

I looked over my shoulder and Riddick saw still standing there and he looked shocked as hell I had to hold in a laugh.

"Come on Riddick your fallin' behind!" I yelled over my shoulder and that got everyone else looking at him and that seemed to snap him back to the world.

He walked passed me growling at me and to that I did laugh at that. The other just looked at the exchange between us lost.

I was in a happier mood and that seem to put Shazza, Jack, Ali, and Hassan in a lighter mood. As we walked my ears swung backwards and I stopped right where I was and looked around. I could hear something and I didn't like it.

"Hay Raven what's wrong?"Shazza asked me and that got the others intention and they were looking at me now.

"I don't know it sounds like the things that I fought down in the tunnels but the closer we get to the compound the smaller they sound." I told them and I looked around really fast for my pups _'whoo where did that come from they're not my pups' _I told myself but Shadow had another plan _**'they are our pups Raven and you know it because I cannot clam something**__**like that without your**__**say so.'**_ She was right but I don't see Jack and them so I did the only thing I could at the moment.

"Jack, Ali, Hassan get over here so we can see you." I called to then and not even a moment later they came running to us or me if you was looking at it right.

As we walked I heard Clark talking to Johns but I was not that interested in what they were saying so I turned to Shazza and Fry but before I could hear that they was talking about the guy with the glasses dropped his booze and was about to pick it up when Riddick got to it first.

Paris looked like he was at the devil feet and then he held out his hand to Riddick

"Paris P. Ogilvie Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur." He said as me and the kids stopped to look on trying to stop laughing. But to mine and everyone else surprise Riddick took Paris's hand.

"Richard B. Riddick, Escaped convict, murderer." Riddick told him with pride and that did it I was on the floor laughing my ass off. Riddick looked over to me and smiled and then took the top off the bottle and started to chug it that only made it funnier.

Paris started to try and talk Riddick to give it back but he just started to drink beeper until there was nothing left. Paris just walked away looking like someone just kicked his puppy, and speaking of pups where are mine.

I looked around and found them up with Imam talking away. After another hour or two of walking we were at the compound and everyone broke up into groups to work. I went too looked around and to keep an eye on Jack and Ali something about this place was not right.

It's was too quite after not finding anything I went back to the others and found out that they got the water thing working and Paris was over there trying to keep it all. I walked over there and tried to wait but he would just not move so I cleared my throat, he just looked at me and blow me off so I let a low and dangerous growl come from my throat and this time he moved and let other people have some water.

After I had some water and moved I saw Paris start to move back a growled again and I think he got the meaning because he ran off I smiled to myself and walked in to this big building I was looking around and found something that looked like a plants system. I walked to the window and opened the blinds and the thing started to move, and at one point one of the plants moved together in an eclipse. I ran out of the room to the others.

"Everyone you got to come and see this we have a big problem!" I yelled and everyone looked at me like I just lost my mind. I rolled my eyes and started to move back the room where the thing was and I heard them fallow.

When we got there they all saw it I looked around and saw Ali missing and all of the sudden I was hit with a bad feeling. I told everyone I was going to get some they nodded their head and I walked fast out of the room.

I put my noise in the air and started too small for his sent. When I got it I fallowed it to a big building that said 'CORING ROOM' and I heard movement in there and there was more than just Ali. I knew he was in trouble I looked around for an opening and found one. I ran there and got inside just in time when Ali opened the blinds and the little things went for him.

I was faster and grabbed him and covered him with my body. I felt him cling to me as I wrapped my arms tighter around him when they passed I stood up and Ali ran to the other door before I could him he opened it and more of those thing came I pulled him out of the way and back in my arms.

I looked around and then up and there was an open window and they seemed to not like the sunlight, in fact they did everything to keep out of it. So I did what Shadow said I jumped up to the window where we was in light and I watched as they was all over the place and some tried to get to us but my sharp and deadly claws cut through them like hot butter.

I felt Ali buried his head in my chest and I tightened my hold on him and that made both feel a little better. Then we heard the others banging on the door.

"We're in here open the damn door please we need help in here!" I yelled had not even a section later the door was open and the things were gone.

"Ali, Raven where are you two?" I heard Imam yelled.

"Up here and where fine…now move so I can jump down ok." I said and they all looked up at me. Then did as I said and I jumped down and let go of Ali but he was not letting go of me and I smiled down at him and picked him up and he buried his head in my neck and I felt wetness on my neck. I started to rub his back and cooing things to him.

After he stop crying and fell into a light sleep so I put him down where Jack and Hassan was and told them to watch him and not to move. They nodded and I walked back into the coring room they all looked at me and I went to stand next to Riddick, Shazza, and Imam.

"Ok shadow…"but he was cut off by Shazza.

"Raven" she said to Clark and looked confused.

"What?" he asked and this time Riddick spoke.

"Her name is Raven so use it marc." He said to Clark that was now white as a ghost it was funny. He just nodded.

"Ok Raven what happened here?" John was the one that asked this time.

"Well I was out getting some air when I remembered that Ali was not in the room with the rest of us so I went to look for him and his sent led here. Once I got here I heard something other than Ali moving around in here and ii knew it was a predator…" I was cut off by fry.

"How could you have known that?" she almost sneered at me and that made me was to growl.

"Well first of all **I am one** and seconded the smelled like the ones I fought in the tunnels ok…now what was I saying oh yeah…? I knew Ali was in trouble so I moved to a hole in the wall and I got here just in time to grab him before the things got him I put my body over his and waited for the right time and then they stopped and I got up but Ali got out of my hold and opened the door over there and more of those thing came in so I grabbed Ali and jumped up there to wait for you guys and you came end of story." I told all of them. Fry looked like she was going to ask another dumb question and I was right.

"How did you get all the way up there?" and this time she was sneering at me and thins time I did growl.

"What out of enhance abilities do you not understand I was made to kill and if I could not jump and clear a height like that I would be useless." I growled out as my eyes turned not silver then purple.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and opened them back up and my eyes were back. I looked at everyone and walked out and back to the kids.

As I was walking back to them Shadow spoke up **'you did a good job today in protecting are pups.'** I smiled at her and as I rounded the corner and there they where my pups, I would protect them till my last breath.

**Thank you for reading please review**


	7. Not something to play with!

**Pitch Black: I think I'm in love**

**Not something to play with!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Shadow talking"**

**Raven POV**

Ail has not let me out of his sight and that was ok with me we were all in the coring room looking down a hole that the things went down.

I was on edge as everybody looked down the hole and I could tell that they were having a hard time seeing anything that was down but I could. I could see everything and all that was down there were bones everywhere they was old I could tell.

I moved away from the pit to Ail side he looked at me and I just shook my head and pointed to the hole. I saw Johns through a glow stick in the hole and they saw the bones that were down there and Fry looked away fast.

Riddick was under the great looking down in the hole with the others.

"Other buildings weren't secure…so they ran in here heaviest doors. Thought they be safe inside, but…someone forgot to lock the seller." Riddick said and he keeps looking down and what was left at of the people that lived here.

Every one moved away from the hole and walking away and out of the coring room Riddick moved over to me and looked at Ail who was still at my side.

We were about to fallow everyone out when Shazza came over to us. She was looking at Riddick and then she took off the oxygen pack off her back and gave it over to him.

"What is it broken" Riddick growled at her and through it on the ground.

"Riddick!" I said in a low growl. He looked at me with hard eyes and I sent him a cold glare.

"No it still had a couple hits left." Shazza told him and looked at me and then back to Riddick.

"Look you ass hole what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry." She snapped and then she looked behind her is did I and there stood Johns looking at her like she was crazy.

There was a short silent that Johns broke.

"Ok come on lets bored this place up and get the hell out of here" he said before he left with Shazza fallowing.

So now it was just me, Riddick, and Ail left in the coring room.

"Ail go to Hassan and Jack ok." I told him, he seemed not willing to go so I had to give him a push and with one look back he went out of the coring room.

I turned back to Riddick only to see he was now close and eye leave with me. We stride at each other for a long time.

"So…?" I started but trailed off not knowing what to say.

Riddick moved over to me pinning me between him and the wall I looked up at him.

"You know this is going to get rough right." He told me.

I looked up at him, I knew what he was saying and I was looking forward to it. But then it hit me that I have other things to protect then myself, I had my pups and others that I was starting to like. I schooled my face and looked up at Riddick.

"Yeah I know and to tell you the truth I'm ready for anything those things try and do." I told him. He was quite and then smiled and walked away.

I looked back at the hole once more and then moved to fallow Riddick we moved back to where everyone else was moving around getting ready to go and get the other power cells for the ship.

As I was looking around I saw that there was nothing for me to do so I went to look for something to where. I went into a building with some locker and what looked like showers.

I went over to the lockers and started opening them up, after the tenth locker I was about to give up when I found one that had cloths that looked like they would fit me so I took then. I held them out to see and to my surprise they were nice. The top was a black with silver and purple strips going around and the pants were a pair of low-ridding hip huggers that had boot cut, they was a lighter blue and look faded but they was nice.

I looked in the locker again for anything else that I could use. I found some body wash and shampoo. I then moved over to a mirror and saw that I had dirt and the blood from the things I killed all over me and there was some of my own. I rankled my nose in disused I took off my shirt and grabbed the body wash and then ripped a piece of the shirt I just took off and turned on the water to see if it would work and it did I was happy and got my rag wet then I put some soap on it and started cleaning myself I started with my face.

It didn't take me long till I was good as new I then put my head under the water to get my heir wet. Once it was wet I took the shampoo and put some on and started working it in when I think I worked it enough I move back to the water and worked out the soap.

I was done with that I grabbed what was left of my shirt and rapped my hair in it to dry. Then I looked back at the mirror and was happy to be somewhat clean. I then move to the outfit that I found I took off my pants and put the new pants on I then did the same with the shirt. I was looking around and found a hair brush I smiled and picked it up I moved outside so I could see everyone one and took my hair out of the shirt and started brushing it. Once I was done I ripped another piece off of my shirt and tied my hair back so it would be out of the way.

I just got done with that when Riddick jumped out of nowhere.

"And where have you been?" he asked and I looked up at him and smiled.

"Well I been here looking for something I could use and I did a new outfit and I'm clean so I am a happy woman right now." I told him in a happy voice and a big smile **(Oh come on I know the hole cleaning thing is random but could anyway blame her I mean I love a good shower)**

He looked at me and then laughed at me. I looked at him a little annoyed so I rolled my eyes and got up to leave.

I walked to the other with Riddick on my tail and I could still see the laugher in his eyes. When we reached the other I went over to Shazza to see if she needed some help.

We just got done with the sand cat and I was looking around for two thing one was the kids and they was over with Imam and Paris then I looked around for Riddick and saw him over by the ship.

I walked over to him and saw he was shaving with a shive I giggled and moved to sit by him. He looked over to me and smiled I gave it back when I heard voices in the ship my left ear moved to the side so I could hear what was being said.

It was Fry and Johns in the ship and he was telling her that she should hold off on bringing power cells to the last moment so Riddick won't try anything then he was telling her things about how Riddick got away.

It was quite and then the back of the ship opened and john came out shaking bad I knew then that he was a druggy but I wanted to be a bitch.

"That can't be good shaking like that. Specially in this heat people well think your suck Johns." I said offhand looking at my claws. I heard Riddick chuckle beside me.

"Why don't you mind your damn business Shadows." He snapped at me and then looked at Riddick.

"And I thought I said no shives Riddick." Johns said to Riddick and took a step to us.

"This is just my personal grooming device." Riddick said and just keep shaving his head I on the other hand was trying to hold in my laughter behind me hand.

Johns just walked away and was out of sight. I looked over to Riddick and saw he was down shaving and he wiped what was left on his head off. He then got up and started to move to the ship.

I went to fallow him but stopped just short of the ship and turned to me his eyes was cold and he pushed me away from the ship I looked up to him shocked and angry my eyes meat his all he did was move his head to tell me to get out of here. Ok now I was pissed and when I just stood there I heard him growl.

"Get out of here Shadows I have something I have to do." He told me. I was shocked, but I put a cold and stony face on and walked away from him I heard him say something but I didn't care enough to lessen.

'_He called me Shadows. Why he knows how much I hate being called that.'_ I thought to myself and I could feel the hurt.

"**He was trying to get you away from the ship I think he was going to talk the woman there."** I heard Shadows respond to me.

'_Why they was just talking about him and he just turn on me like that. Did I do something wrong?'_ I asked. But she didn't answer. Now I remember why I stayed away from men.

As I reach the others after my little way I saw Riddick by Shazza and Imam. He looked up at me but I was heading over to the kids. As I got close Ali looked up and smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile too as I got there I noticed that Jack was not there. I looked around but nothing.

"Ali, Hassan where is Jack?" I asked them.

"Here I am." Came just behind me, I looked and there was Jack and he had shaved his hair and had a pair of goggles on his face.

Everyone was quite. Well I wasn't I was laughing.

"What?" he asked me. I smiled at him.

"Nothing kid." I said but then Paris but to be dick.

"Look it's the winner of the look-a-like contest." He sneered. Jack put his head down and I growl so loud that Fry, Shazza, and Imam moved back and Paris jumped from where he was sitting I moved forward to him but someone put there arm around me and keep me from going anywhere.

I looked up to see Riddick and he was one person I did not to be touching me.

"Let me go Riddick." I said in a cold voice but he didn't he pulled me closer to him.

My eyes were quickly losing the purple to look strait silver I could hear Shadows yelling to be let out. But I didn't want for them to see Shadows yet. _'Ok if he won't let me go I'll make him!' _and before anyone knew I was out of Riddick's arms and back to where the Boys was.

My cold sliver eyes locked with Riddick's and I let a growl out for him to know I did not want to be touched by him.

Then I left the group and walked off I had to think I needed to sort out thing.

**Riddick's POV**

I just watch as Raven left not so much as a side glances to me. _'What the hell was that?'_ I asked myself but then it hit me and what happened at the ship. I would have hit myself but that wouldn't help so I got up and fallowed her I needed to talk to her.

I was her sitting on top of a roof just looking at the suns when I got closer I saw her ear move back and I knew she knew I was here so I just went and sat down next to her.

"What do you want Riddick?" she asked me still not looking at me.

"We need to talk Raven." I told her softly hoping she would lessen to me.

"Oh now I'm Raven…Why don't you run back to the others who knows Fry might need something?" She growled at me.

I looked at her a little shocked that she was thins angry at me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's that's supposed to mean…is that I'm not something to be played with Riddick if you want Fry stop fucking around with me and leave me alone remember I'm Shadows now." She snapped at me but I could see the hurt. Then it all made scenes.

"Raven I'm not after anyone but you. I told you before there is nothing that well keep me away from you." I said and pulled her to me. She started to fight but I wasn't letting he go.

"Bull shit then why the coldness at the ship huh? Why stop me every time I go to snap at Fry you're there stopping me? So I say again don't fuck with me Riddick!" Raven growled at me.

I turned her around to face me and I locked eyes with her.

"I didn't want to give them an excuse to hurt you. I'm sorry if it came off as I was trying to protect her… it was you all the time ok." I told her. _'Oh great I'm going soft damn'_ she looked up at me and I saw my words click in her head.

She then smiled at me and then next thing I knew she was kissing me hard and hot. I gave it back and more, but then we pulled apart and she was still smiling. Then she looks guilty.

"Sorry about being a bitch and everything Riddick." She said in a small voice.

"Hay you don't have to be sorry I was the ass that started all this." I told her was she laughed at me I gave a small smile.

We started to head back when she stopped I looked at her and saw her looking at something I look the same way and I see a planet just starting to move in view. I then looked back at her and we start running back.

**Thank you for reading I hope you like it please review!**


	8. The Darkness Comes

**Pitch Black: I Think I'm In Love**

**The Darkness Comes**

**Raven POV**

I looked up at the plaint that was coming into view. I looked back at the others that was just coming out and staring at the sky then Shazza walked over to "If we need to get anything from the ship I say we start moving that sand cats solar." I nodded but Riddick went off somewhere when I wasn't looking.

I turned around and ran to the sand cat. I sat with jack, and Hassan on either side of me and with Ali in my lap. I looked around but still no Riddick. I wasn't the only one to notice it. "Hey where is Riddick." Jack asked. Everyone looked at each other Paris then had to put his two cents into it "Leave him he'd do the same to any of us." I growled at him then pinned him with a cold glare and when Riddick jumped on right behind him he looked like he wanted to piss his pants.

Shazza started up the sand cat and had it moving "Where is Johns?" Fry asked.

He came running to the sand cat and made a jump for it. Riddick caught him and pulled him in. They just looked at each other, and then they went to find a set.

Johns took a set closest spot to me and then looked at me in a way I didn't really like so I looked away to Riddick and saw he was trying so hard not to kill Johns. When he looked at me I smiled at him and looked to the front.

We pasted the bone yard where poor Jack almost had her head taken off after that she just sat next to me talking to Hassan and Ali. When we got there we all got off. I saw jack about to get off the sand cat.

"No Jack you stay on with Shazza, Ail, and Hassan ok." I told her in a voice that said I mean it.

She pouted but did as she was told, so I went to help with the cells. Riddick had two with him and looked like it was nothing but johns had one and looked like he could not handle it. I wanted to laugh so much but keep it in. I whet into the ship and grabbed one cell under one arm and an arm full one odd n ends under the other. The look on the others face was priceless. I swear that Johns jaw hit the floor Shazza, Jack, Ali, Hassan, and Riddick was smiling well Riddick looked more of a smirk. Then we turn to get more things that we might need when I stopped and looked at the sky. _'Oh goddess we're not going to make it Shadow'_. I said to my wolf side _**'Yes I know but do not fear young one pack will live'**_ she told me. I felt Riddick come up behind me and wrap his arms around me.

"Don't worry Raven I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered to me and kissed my neck.

Without looking away from the dark sky I nodded for some reason I knew they were true. When there was only but a sliver of light left we all heard something moving and flying.

"People perhaps you should flee!" Paris yelled at us and I felt Riddick pull me with them.

I looked over to see Shazza was running with us the things was getting really close so we all dove when they swooped in to get us. There was a lot of then and once they was gone they turned to come back I looked up to see Shazza about to run.

"NO SHAZZA!" I yelled at her and she looked over at me with eyes asking why. She was in panic and I had to get through to her.

"They're coming back for another round and if you get up now they'll get you so when we get up so do you ok." I told her. She nodded and we ducked again.

Once they were gone we were up and running to the others, as we reached the hold they were waiting for us. Shazza went right in as did most of them. But Riddick, Fry, and I were still outside. I saw Riddick take off his goggles seeing as he no longer needed them. We just looked as the spines broke and things started coming out.

"Beautiful." Riddick said very softly. I gave him a look that said he was crazy but as I looked back at the monsters and found that I couldn't look away.

"What is it Riddick?" Fry asked then looked over at me but I was still looking at the thing now flying to us in awe.

"It's like I said it isn't us you got to worry about." He said and then grabbed my arm so he could pull me inside.

**Riddick's POV**

I looked over as the plaint started to move closer to the three suns and the light was dimming. I looked over to Raven and saw she was looking at the sky in awe. I looked around and the others were doing the same thing but they were in fear.

I needed to get something that I saw that will come in handy later on with Raven. As I was moving back where I left the others I saw everyone was on the sand cat but me and Johns.

I heard what Paris said about leave me I would to it to any of them and he was haft way right Raven would be coming with me, but the others they was all expendable to me.

I jumped on behind the little man right after he said that, I could also hear the growl that was coming from Raven at the man's words and I smiled when he looked like he was going to piss himself.

We started moving and Fry yelled out for Johns when he came running out of one of the building, then made a jump for the sand cat. I grabbed him and pulled him onboard. We just stared at each other, he them went and sat down.

He chose a set close to Raven, the look that he was giving her made my blood boil and it took every ounce of control I had not to lunge at the fucker. But I did let a low dangers growl out from the back of my throat.

When she looked over to me she sent me a smile that I had to return, she then turned her head back to the children around her. I looked back at Johns and saw he was frowning at her.

He didn't get it did he she wanted nothing to do with mercenaries, cops nothing that had to do with law informant.

The little kid Jack saw staring at me and wasn't looking at the bones that were coming closer so I pointed them out to him. He just had time to duck so he wouldn't lose his head. After that he sat back down next to Raven and stayed there.

When we got to the crash site everyone but Shazza and the children got off. I heard Raven tell Jack no and to stay on the sand cat with Shazza.

I saw her walk in and grab a power cell like it was nothing and a arm full of things that we might need for the ship, then she walked out and the others faces was funny as they watch her.

She puts the cell down first then the stuff she had under her arm, as she turned around she stop and so did I.

I looked up to the sky and my eyes when wide. The sun was almost gone I looked back to Raven and moved so I was standing behind her. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Don't worry Raven I won't let anything happen to you." I whispered into her ear and kissed her neck.

I felt her nod so I moved away from her and looked back to the sky. I then heard something and looked to the spicks that were near the crash. I saw the small monsters coming out of them and flying to us fast.

"People perhaps you should flee!" yelled Paris. We did just that I grabbed Raven's hand and we took off. I could see the woman that Raven has gotten close to running in front of us.

They little monsters were gaining on us so I made Raven dive onto the sand with me and Shazza dove with us. We keep down as they flow over us I looked up to so the woman about to get back up and run I could see the panic and fear.

"NO SHAZZA!" Raven yelled I looked over to her but she was looking to the woman. I knew she was fond of the woman and the children but they are nothing to me Raven is and I will do anything to keep her safe.

I didn't hear the rest of what she said but the monsters can back and was closer but miss us but not by much. I wasn't waiting to see if they could get any closer I got up pulling Raven with me and we ran to the hold where the others were at.

I heard Shazza come up behind me and walked right into the hold not staying outside I didn't blame her.

I turned around as I heard something falling apart and what I saw was the spicks were breaking apart and bigger monsters were coming out and taking to the sky. I heard Raven and Fry come up beside me and look where the sound was coming from. I knew Raven could see them but Fry was looking blindly.

"Beautiful." I said and I felt their eyes on me I then saw from the corner of my eye I saw Raven look back at the things and a look of awe came over her. I knew she saw it too.

"What is it Riddick?" Fry asked me as she as she looked at me I just turned around and grabbed Raven so we could go inside.

"Like I said it isn't us you got to worry about." I told her as I whet inside and pulled Raven with me. Fry followed not long after.

**Thanks for reading please review. **


	9. So It Begins

**Pitch Black: I Think I'm in Love **

**So It's Begins **

**Raven's POV**

We was in the hold and I could hear the reapers outside trying to find a way in. as I was walking around and looking at the hold and keeping an eye on the kids I heard the others looking around and trying to find any way out.

The reapers we're clicking and they were all around us.

"Why do they do that…make that sound?" Jack said as she moved closer to the wall.

I walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder it was a sign to not get to close. I looked up at the wall as the other got closer to it.

Then we heard something moving behind us and they all jumped, I looked over to Riddick and he was looking into the darkness I guess to see what was there.

I knew what was there so I was looking for a way deeper into the hold. But before I could the guy with the glasses started freaking out I really didn't pay too much mind to him. Then one rammed the wall and Riddick found the blow torch and was working on a way deeper in.

Then another reaper rammed the wall just as Riddick cut through to the other side and everyone ran to the hole I was one of the last ones to go through so I could make sure that the pups was over there safe.

Riddick was waiting for me to go through then he did and closed the hole just as the door was ripped opened and they started to come in.

"Great even a smaller place to die." Someone said.

We was all looking around I walked to the end of the opened area and was looking into the darkness when I felt Riddick come up beside me doing the something.

"Why don't you two go and check it out Shadows." Clark told me and I growled at him.

"Yeah Riddick go check out the darkness and I'll watch Raven for you." Johns sneered at him while giving me lustful looks.

I snarled at him bearing my teeth Riddick stepped in front of me with a cold glare at the two of them. Clark almost pissed himself.

"Why don't you go? You two have the big guns." Riddick taunted with a smirk on his face.

"I'd rather piss glass." Came Johns reply as he walked off.

Clark said nothing just ran off as fast as he could. Riddick looked at me and I knew what he was going to ask.

"How the hell did someone like that catch someone like you." He asked and I could see more than one person lean in to heir how to. I said and looked down.

"I was walking on the street in a back water planet he was hiding on the top of a building with a sharp shooter. He waited till my back was turned and had the guy shoot me." I grumbled out and sent a death glare at Clark.

"Wow that's low even for a mercenary." Riddick said and some nodded in agreement.

I snickered at Clark for he was receiving glares from the pups, and Shazza. A light one from Imam and a death glare from Riddick.

We got really quite and heard the clicking sounds. I looked at the others.

"Ah maybe we should get deeper in this thing someone make a door please?" I told them and they all nodded.

Johns was the torch and went to make a door.

As I looked around I found Riddick missing as well as Hassan and that got Shadow all wound up. I looked around again and still nothing, I then heard Riddick say don't run.

I spun around and darted into the blackness looking for what was mine. And just as I turned the corner I found Hassan with Riddick and two big ass Reapers.

I heard Fry call for Riddick and he told them not to stop cutting. Not too long after that one pushed there claws close to Hassan's face and he ran.

The reaper went to jump on him but I was already in the air my claws out and ready. I landed right on top of the reaper and put my hand through its head and then for good masher I snapped its neck. I was growling the whole time.

I pushed the thing away from me and I was knocked down by Hassan as he held on to me tight. I wrapped my arms around him and we melted into the shadows where I knew it was safe. I looked over at Riddick and he was still in his hiding place.

I was the first one to move and as we got closer to the light of the others I heard something behind us and I looked over my shoulder to see Riddick running from his place taking another way to the group I got back first and was looking for Riddick.

I saw him running to us with a reaper on his till.

Before I could do anything to help they turned the lights on Riddick, I watched as he yelled out in pain as the lights met his eyes and through his self on the floor as Johns and Clark opened fire on it.

It crashed to the ground and everyone started to get close to as I moved over to Riddick.

"You ok?" I asked and he nodded

"Look the light hurts them." Fry said as she shines her flash light on the reaper.

I looked over at the dead reaper and saw that he was being burned by the light.

After we was in a little space and had all the light that they could find in the middle of the room everyone was quite till Fry started to speak.

"maybe we have enough light to…" she was cut off by johns.

"enough light for what Caroline?" Johns ask cold and deadly. But Fry didn't miss a beat she looked him right in the eye when she answered.

"We stick to the plain and get to the ship." She said and razed her head.

I smirked and moved a little to stand behind her but far enough away that it didn't grab anyone's attention. From the place I was at I was able to see everyone and get to them with no trouble getting to anyone.

I stop paying attention to them in favor to see where the reapers were. I started to pay attention when Clark said something about the kids.

"yeah Clark has a point we need to think about the kids Fry." Johns said and pointed to jack and Hassan that was not too far from me.

"don't bring them into this Johns to hide your own fear." I snarled at him as I stepped closer to Fry.

"What did you just say to me?" he said more then asked.

"You heard me the first time." I told him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

He glared at me and took a step closer to me when Fry spoke up.

"She's right leave the kids out of this and man up Johns." She said hotly

He rounded on fry and stomped back over to her but I moved faster than they could have seen.

I put myself in front of fry and brought johns glare back to me and I looked back at him with a board look but my eyes made it clear that if he made a move I would kill him.

"Get a clue Johns. This light won't last forever and what do you think well happen when the lights go out hmmm?" I asked him as I walked around him. He said nothing so I walked around to face him and stared right into his eyes.

"Yeah that's what I thought. I think fry's right we get to the ship and we get the hell off this planet." I told them and walked back over to the kids before I felt someone grab me and spin me around.

I can face to face with a pissed off Johns and he had his little gun to my side.

"I said we ain't going anywhere." He snapped at me.

I was about to speak when I was ripped away from him into the warmth I knew as Riddick.

"Keep your hands to yourself Johns." Riddick snarled at him and pulled me away to the other side.

"I say we take a vote and then go from there." Imam said.

"I think that's a grate ideal Imam all in favor of getting off this hell hole say I." I said looking around.

Shazza was the first one to raze her hand.

"**I** say we go" she said as she looked at Johns and Fry was next.

"**I**" was all she said.

"**I**" this was Imam and his boy's nodded along with him.

Jack jumped up and shouted "**I**" but quick to sit when Johns sent her a death glare and I growled at Johns for it.

I looked right at Johns as I walked in the middle of the group and looked around.

"I'm all for it, so **I** for me to." I smirked at Clark and Johns.

It was quite for a moment before a voice rang out.

"I'm in let's get going." We all look over at Riddick as he looked at me and I gave him a beaming at him.

"Ok then the only ones that want to stay is you two wimp asses." I got two glares and Johns took a step to me and razed his gun but someone moved in front of me.

It was Riddick, he and Johns had a stair down when it looked like Johns was going to raze his gun to Riddick. There was a slight move from Riddick and he looked down with a smug look.

Johns looked down and there was a blade to his manhood. I saw fear in his eyes but this time I didn't blame him this time but it was still funny to watch.

Johns backed down fast and there was again quite till Imam spoke to Fry.

"So you can get us there even in the dark?" he asked Fry and there was quite.

"No I can't but they can." She said and everyone looked over to us I looked at Riddick and he just shrugged I sighed.

"So it begins." I said and walked to the opening and looked back.

"Well you coming." And they all fallowed me.

**Sorry for the wait I moved cross state and didn't have time to wright but here you go. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. INPORTANT PLEASE READ!

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and if you don't have a story that you can post this petition as a chapter too, just PM me if you want your name added to the list. I'll be more than happy to oblige.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Eva Sirico

Bri P

SeverusSnape18

Artemis450

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	11. PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!**

The administrators of ours, as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that is a restriction on the right of an author to write their story as they see fit. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the _best selling fiction series_ "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

TweetleT

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

Shadowabyss191

Artemis450

DarkDreamer1982

Remiav

CenaRKO1986


	12. INPORTANT!

IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri,  
lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex  
scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the  
petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on  
DarkHeartInTheSky's profile. But there is more we can do.

Zukofan2005 organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing,  
so that we know we're doing it together),  
do NOT go onto 'tread,don't review, don't message your  
friends,don't update

. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we  
take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! The motto is "Unleash  
Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we  
cannot write?

June 23rd. Remember it. Please.

So may you please do it with us ;-; ! We need as many people who are willing  
! So if you say yes can you message me and tell your other friends and Readers  
about this ? And if you don't want to than I still want to thank you for  
reading this anyway


End file.
